


Putting Canary on the mode

by JauneValeska



Series: Outsiders feeling the Mode [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Before Dinah could take her perhaps final chance to kill Black Siren a child intervenes trying to prevent Dinah Drake from going too far.





	Putting Canary on the mode

" Leave her alone Dinah. " She nearly struck blindly at the person who grabbed her weapon and prevented her from finishing off Laurel Lance. She finally had a chance to kill her without her own or Oliver's team in the way. 

But it was a child who glared at her. He had a white flash tee shirt with a red lighting bolt, jeans and sneakers. He had messy brown hair and gold eyes. " Black Siren shouldn't be mercilessly killed like this. " 

Both Laurel Lance and Dinah Drake were surprised by the kid knowing this." Get out of the way kid. She's not really who you think she is. She's killed." 

" She's shown more compassion than you have and didn't really want to kill Vince. She isn't a saint but isn't like Richardo Diaz. She's been looking over her shoulder for years without someone looking after her. She's been feeling guilty and feels bad." 

He pointed to the bleeding wounded doppleganger. " She's scared of you. You do this and you'll be ruining a chance to ruin the corruption that's plaguing Star City into the ground. To stop Oliver from being prosecuted. " 

" Vigilante was your love but you over look his flaws. He killed innocents. " The kid looked Black Canary in the eye." Are you going to strike me down like you did Quentin ? Canary cry?" He challenged her." Be remembered as someone who attacked a kid?" 

She couldn't do it. She walked away bitterly. Laurel looked at the kid who helped her up." Who are you?" 

" Bart Allen. I got to go back to Central City but I will be helping you in a flash."


End file.
